The Horrors of the Ouija Board
by Skyline13
Summary: Ten year olds Damas and Samos sons of Jak and Keira, twins decided to freak their little sister out by getting her to do a Ouija Weegi Board. But when they really summon a spirit, who has the short end of the stick? Rated 'M'.


A/N: Haha this is going to be fun! Idea gotten from a Ouija (a trademark for a board with letters and a pointer or planchette by which answers to questions are spelled out, supposedly by spiritual forces) I did with my friends last night.

And I SWEAR it worked o.O

ANYWAYS! So yeah… Characters!

Jade: The five year old daughter of Jak and Keira. She asks a LOT of questions. I mean a lot. Bright green hair, green eyes.

Damas and Samos: Twin sons of Jak and Keira, ten years old. They are also older brothers of Jade. Big pranksters. Damas is the logical mechanic, Samos is the hard-headed fighter. Green roots, blond hair. Damas has green eyes, Samos has blue.

So yeah, this may end up as a chapter in a story I'm debating on writing. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Damas, Samos, and Jade. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and Jak and Daxter belongs to Naughty Dog.

………………………………...

A young Jade was sitting in the kitchen of Spargus Palace, asking questions rapid-fire to the cook… who had ear plugs in. Suddenly, the two twins walked in.

"Hi! What are you two up too? What do you want? Are you hungry, and that's why you came to the kitchen? Cook is being a… bitch? Daddy used that word yesterday." Jade greeted.

All in one breath.

"We wanted to play a board game with you!" The green eyed one, Damas, said.

"But it has to be played in the dark." The other one, Samos said, taking his little sister's hand and leading her out of the room. Apparently, they both ignored the curse word.

"Why?"

"Because that's the rules." Damas answered.

"Why?"

"Because it works better that way." Samos answered.

"Why?"

The conversation lasted this way until they reached the girl's room. It was dark, and there was a glowing board in the middle of the room.

"We are going to play Ouija!" Damas said, smiling evilly.

"What's… Wi-gi…?" Jade asked.

"Ouija. It's a way to call the spirits." Samos said, his smile matching his brothers. They all kneeled around the glowing green board.

………………………………...

Danny, our favorite half-ghost, was sitting on his bed in his dorm room at Phoenix, bouncing a tennis ball off the ceiling. Eric, his vampire room mate, was tapping away at his laptop, laying on his stomach on his bed. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Wha?" Danny said, turning ghost, as was a force of habit. As soon as the rings disappeared, so did Danny. Eric looked around the room.

"Danny?" He asked, not sensing him, or hearing his heartbeat, in the room.

………………………………...

"Oh spirits of the dead! We command you to come to us!" Damas said in a droning like voice. Jade sat there, fidgeting. Samos was shaking with silent laughter.

The room suddenly became freezing, a climate not usual for Spargus. Out of nowhere, glowing green eyes appeared, blinking, and looking this way and that.

Suddenly, both boys started screaming bloody murder, pointing at the eyes. They both ran out of the room.

"Cool!" Jade exclaimed. She placed her hands on the triangular mover.

"Are you on steroids?" Jade asked.

………………………………...

Danny appeared in an odd room, lit only by a weird glowing board. He looked at it, and his heart started pounding in his chest.

A Ouija Board. He has heard of cases where ghosts were pulled from the Ghost Zone and forced to deal with this kinda crap.

But he never realized that it could happen to him, since he's not actually dead…

Suddenly, two boys who were sitting around the boy screamed, pointing at him, and running out of the room, leaving a young girl, who was staring at him in wonder.

"Cool!" She yelled, then placed her small hands on the triangular mover.

"Are you on steroids?" She asked, slightly mispronouncing 'steroids'. Danny wanted to say "What?! No!" But no words came out of his mouth. Instead, the triangular mover started to slowly move to the 'w'. Danny watched as it paused at the 'w', then slowly started to move towards the 'h'. As he watched, it slowly spelled out 'what no'.

"Oh… hm… are you evil?" She asked, her green eyes wide in wonder as the triangular thing started to move towards the 'n'. Danny also watched in wonder, having never even play Ouija before he became a ghost. Trust me, if you had a dad who hunted the things obsessively… you'd never want to actually summon one. The mover spelled out 'no'.

"Are you a girl!?" The girl asked. Danny smiled slightly, as again, the thing spelled out 'no'.

"When did you die?" The girl asked. Danny was totally caught off guard, thinking 'I'm not dead…".

And that's what the board spelled out.

"Are you in denial and depressed cause you cannot admit that you died?" The girl asked. My jaw dropped. How old was this girl? And she knew words like _that?_

'No…'

"Are you sure?" She asked.

'Yes."

"You positive?"

I wonder if strangling her will change the answer to if I'm evil… Danny thought idly, as the board spelled yes again.

"What's your name?" The girl asked. I watched as the board spelled out 'Danny'.

"Can you trip my brothers down the stairs?" The girl asked.

'No, that's mean' the board spelled, most likely reading my mind. The poor half ghost shuddered at the thought.

"Do you want to crush a little girl's dream cause you won't trip my brothers?" She asked. He made sure the board said 'That isn't fair, I'm not evil, remember?'

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Man this little girl was annoying…

'Yes'

"Are you the glowing green eyes in front of me?" She asked, looking directly at Danny.

'Yes'

"Did you die by falling down two flights of steps and out a window?" She asked. He just stared at her, my eyes blank.

"You have to admit, it could happen!" She piped up in her annoying five year old voice of her's.

'No, I'm not dead' The board said.

"Are you a vampire!? Do you suck the blood of poor Yakcows?!" She asked in a rushed voice.

'What the flip are 'Yakcows'' The thing darted around the board.

"I can't read that fast!" The girl cried. The board went slower, spelling it out again.

"Do Ottsels annoy you?" She asked.

'Ottsels?'

"Do you believe in werewolves?" She asked excitedly.

Danny's mind jumped immediately to Wulf.

'Sure?'

"Are you Jacob Black?" She asked.

'No…'

"Edward Cullen?"

'No…'

"Alice." Her voice, which was light and happy before became dead serious.

'What?!'

"Do you like Combat Racing?" She asked.

'Combat Racing?'

"Were you ever a Wastlander?" She asked excitedly.

'A 'Waste'-_what?!_'

"Are you hot?!" She asked, getting more and more into the 'game'.

'_What?!_'

"Are you gay?!"

'_HOW CAN I BE GAY IF I'M A GUY AND I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!' _The thing darted around the board again, most likely feeling his frustration.

"I can't read that fast!" She cried again. But this time, the thing didn't go slower.

After a few minutes, she must have decided to give up on that question. For suddenly, she asked a question that made Danny totally uncomfortable.

Flipping her hair, she asked "Do you think I'm pretty?"

'Uh… sure?'

"What does 'Fuck' mean? Daddy used that word last night at an important meeting with Aunty Ashlin…" The little girl asked.

The pointer didn't move. I frowned, trying to think of what to tell this little girl. Before I could answer, another question popped out of.

"Did you know that if you mess with the Volturi, you die?" She asked.

'Sure?'

"Do you fight evil?"

'Yes…'

"What kinda evil?"

'uh…'

"Is it the nice evil?"

'no…'

"Do you fight metal heads?"

'Metal _what_?'

"Dark Makers?"

'What are Dark Makers?'

"Precursors that had gotten corrupted by the Dark Eco which they worked with." She answered.

Damn… you'd think Danny had been summoned by a teenager or something… not a little girl…

'Uh… no…'

"Do you fight evil cheerleaders that suck the brains out of people's ears and make them zombies?"

'What?'

"Are you emo?"

'uh… no…'

"Are you depressed?"

'Didn't you ask me that already?'

"What's a condom?"

Danny almost fell out of the air at that question.

'Well… I don't think your parents will like me answering that question?'

"But what are they? And why do they break? And why was mommy hot last night? And tight, and all wet?"

………………………………...

Jade stared up at the brilliant green eyes that matched the color of her hair. Just then the door opened.

"Hi mommy!" Jade said.

'That's your _mom_?!' The thing darted around the board as the floating green eyes the woman out. She screamed.

Jak, Jade's father, was in the room in seconds. He saw the green eyes checking out his wife, and immediately got angry. His arm snapped out, his hand balled into a first, and hitting directly in-between the eyes. There was a nasty crunch as the eyes went flying backwards.

They disappeared just as the pointer darted to 'Goodbye'.

………………………………...

Danny suddenly appeared in his dorm room. He was flying backwards, and hit the wall above his desk, clutching his bleeding, most likely broken nose. As he slid down the wall, into a sitting position on his desk, he changed back.

"What the hell just happened?!" Danny demanded, looking over at his clearly confused room mate.


End file.
